A Wife To Be
by Aipom4
Summary: Zuko's mother wants him to marry, so she invited three girls from the Earth, Fire and Water nation. Who will Zuko pick? Zutara
1. Chapter 1

**Please, please, please review! Also can you please review Codename Lunar and Dearly Beloved? Tell me what you think, I love getting reviews! Even the constructive criticism ones.**

**I don't own ATLA.**

Katara's road on a Buffalo-yak which is a large, gray and white animal that has four muscular legs that end in hooves. Its head is crowned with a pair of horns that emerge sideways from the forehead and then curve backward. The creature's body ends in a small, furry tail. Its shaggy fur or hair is gray on its back while white in a patch around its eyes, on its neck and its underbelly. Dressed in a dark blue coat. Her pants are pale blue and she has khaki coloured boots. She wears yellow goggles with a blue shirt underneath. On the sides of her Buffalo-yak was a bag with few pieces of her wardrobe. She was traveling through the Southern Water Tribe to the Northern Water Tribe to make her way through the Earth Kingdom, to the Fire Nation. She was one of the chosen few, by Lady Ursa herself, to be a choice of Fire Lord Zuko's possible wife. Katara at first politely declined the offer, which was until her father said it was her duty and honour to be one of the selected few. Since there was no longer a princess of the Northern Water Tribe, its sister tribe had to take its place. Katara didn't think of Zuko more than a friend, she didn't get the point of even having such a ridiculous competition, and he's going to naturally choose Mai so why bother? Mai was the one chosen to represent the Fire Nation, a girl named Jin, who previously went on a date with Zuko before, was chosen from the Earth Kingdom and her, Katara representing the two Water Tribes. She didn't get to change into different clothes after the long travel.

"Here we are Peg, the Fire Nation." Katara told Peg. Peg started galloping faster towards the palace.

* * *

"Mother, what is the point of inviting these girls?" Fire Lord Zuko asked, as he put his crown in his top knot. Lady Ursa just simply smiled.

"Zuko, I chose some very nice woman that I'd think you'd enjoy."

"But, you and I both know that'll I just will choose Mai," Zuko said. "Why make those other women take such a trip."

"Zuko, does Mai make your palms all sweaty." Lady Ursa asked. Zuko nodded.

"Yeah, when she has her knives."

"Do you get angry when other men try to court her?"

"No, not really."

"Would you jump in front of a lightning bolt for her?" Lady Ursa asked.

"No, she can handle herself-hey wait don't tell me this is about Katara again." Zuko said. Lady Ursa simply smiled.

"Why don't you ever give her a chance?" Lady Ursa asked, having liked the water bender as her daughter-in-law.

"Because, she's just a friend, and nothing more." Zuko explained.

* * *

"Ursa, did you by any chance invite Miss Katara?" Iroh asked. Lady Ursa giggled and nodded. She and Iroh was waiting on the girls to arrive.

"You think Zuko will actually choose her?"

"I hope he does."

"Then why invite Mai as a candidate?"

"Just trust me Iroh, dear friend." Jin came to the door. She bowed to Lady Ursa and Iroh. Servants hurriedly took her bags.

"I'm going to look for Lee!" Jin said, as she hurried away. Lady Ursa and Iroh look at each other.

"Why does she still insist on calling him that?" Lady Ursa asked. Iroh just gave a grin and shrugged. Lady Mai was next to arrive. She bowed to Lady Ursa and let the servants take her stuff.

"Hurry up!" Mai ordered them. "I have to look good for the Fire Lord you peasants." Lady Ursa shook her head.

Katara walked into the palace.

"Lady Katara, it's been too long!" Iroh said joyfully. Katara giggled and gave the man a hug. Instead of bowing to Lady Ursa, Katara jumped into her arms and hugged her like she was a friend.

"Oh Lady Ursa, you have gotten even more gorgeous then last time." Katara complimented her. Lady Ursa laughed.

"Thank you dear, you have also gotten more beautiful," Lady Ursa said, embracing Katara into another hug. "Thank you for doing this for me."

The servants hurried to take Katara's luggage.

"It's ok, just where is my room?" Katara asked. "I'll do it myself." The servants showed her to her room.

"Such a polite child." Lady Ursa said.

* * *

Katara struggled with trying to get her hair perfect.

"_Why am I trying so hard to impress Zuko?"_ Katara asked herself. She had been trying to straighten her hair but with no luck. Katara braided her hair. She decided to leave her hair like that for a while as she worked on her dress. Katara finished her dress. It was a dress that is a blue midriff top with a long skirt of the same colour. She wears blue wedges and pale blue sleeves on her arms. A darker blue belt circles her waist and string of the same colour is on her sleeves. Katara felt a bit insecure. The other girls and guest most have had bags filled with beautiful clothing and dress. And all she had was a few of her best outfits and materials to make some just in case. Katara put on light blue make up and she decided to do something a bit different, she put on red lipstick. She smiled at herself, how well her blue shadow complimented her fiery red lipstick. She took her hair out of her braid, making it unruffled into curls and put on her mother's necklace. Katara decided she wanted to play fancy. She took out her blue sparkly compact mirror that had a crescent moon on it. Katara played with her hair a bit and then giggled.

* * *

The party had already started and they were announcing each woman from their nation. "From the Earth Kingdom!" The squire said.

"_Please don't be Toph, please don't be Toph!" Zuko_ thought, not wanting to be under the young benders control or abuse of sudden rock slides. And her turning his garden into a wrestling area.

"Presenting Lady Jin!" Jin came down giggling in a green gown with pink lining, ruffles and laces. She wears a green headband, and green heels. Zuko gapped.

"Jin, I didn't know you were a noble?" Zuko said. Jin just giggled. Zuko found that annoying and pointless. He never truly understood why girls giggled or weared a lot of pink and he hated when they played damsel in distress.

"It's complicated Lee." Jin said walking away, trying to sway her hips from side to side, while really she looked like an elephant. And why did she insist on calling him that?

"One of the choices will be a little late; she's still making her dress." The squire shouted, as a servant whispered what to say. The court room giggled. This girl Lady Ursa picked must be poor.

"From the Fire Nation, Lady Mai!"

Mai was wearing a pair of wide-legged pants in a black color with red trimming at the end. Her shirt is inverted of these colors, with it a red, flowy shirt with large dangly cuffs, belted at the waist with a dark red and gold belt, with the cuffs and hem of the shirt being trimmed in black. Her headdress is a red collar connected to the shirt with a red inside. Zuko immediately went to Mai and took her hand to dance.

"I can't believe your mother invited such poor choices, doesn't she know it's pointless, that you're going to choose me." Mai said, as she and Zuko danced. Zuko laughed.

"Don't worry Mai, I'm not interested in a girl like Jin, and the other one disrespected me by coming late," Zuko said. "Who does she think she is?"

"Representing the Southern and Northern Water Tribe, Princess Katara!"


	2. Chapter 2

As Zuko dipped Mai he dropped her at the sudden name of Katara. Whispers were as Katara walked down the steps to Zuko and she gave a bow.

"Sorry for the delay." Zuko, still too shocked to speak just nodded. Lady Ursa walked up to her son and elbowed him.

"Ask her to dance." Lady Ursa whispered. Zuko nodded and reached out his hand to grab hers. Katara gave him a shy look and stepped over Mai so the two of them could begin to dance. Katara put her hand on his shoulder while Zuko grabbed her waist.

"Katara why are you here?" Zuko twirled Katara into his arms, and took in her rose scent.

"What?" Katara put her hands around his neck. "You don't want me here?"

"No, it's not that, I'm just surprised." Katara giggled a bit. Zuko liked her laugh, it wasn't fake nor high pitched like some other girls.

"Your mother invited me." Katara said as Zuko dipped her, Zuko broke away from her face to see his mother grinning and waving.

"I'm surprised you said yes." Zuko twirled her more into him.

"Well, believe it." Katara smirked. When the music stopped playing they both bowed and headed off to different directions. Zuko had to mingle and get to know each girl better, so he decided to go with the most annoying one first, Jin. Zuko took Jin by the hand and lead her to a private area where they could talk.

* * *

"So Jin, why did you come here?" Zuko asked his first question. Jin giggled. Zuko rolled his eyes but smiled reasureingly, counting the minutes he had with her.

"Well Lee," For some reason Jin winked at him. "I never got to finish that date i had with you."

"That's nice." Though that had nothing to do with the question he had asked.

"Why do you want to become Fire Lady?" Zuko asked, Jin put one finger to her chin and then snapped her fingers.

"Well, i don't know." Jin said with a grin. Zuko gapped at her.

"Then why are you even here for?" Zuko shook his head. "Never mind, next!"

* * *

Mai made her way passed Jin and sat down.

"This is stupid." She said.

"I know, but it was my mother's idea."

"Whatever."

"So, why do you want to become Fire Lady?" Zuko asked Mai. "Why do you think you'll be suitable for such a big role?"

"It isn't that hard, all you have to do is order the peasants." Mai replied.

"Mai, don't you care?"

"No." Mai got up, this was silly, why even bother testing these girls out if they both knew that she was going to win. Mai gave Katara a smirk as the brushed passed each other.

"You wanted to see me?" Katara asked, as she opened the door slightly. Zuko nodded.

"Come in, please." Katara stepped into the room and gazed around it.

"Can we do this outside?" Katara asked.

"Huh?"

"Can we do this outside, by the gardens?" Katara asked. Zuko nodded, Katara put her arm through his and walked out to the gardens. They sat themselves on a rock near the pond. Zuko watched as the moonlight reflected on her back. Giving it a beautiful glow.

"So, why did you agree to this?"

"Well, at first i wasn't but it was my duty to represent my tribes." Zuko nodded, though he was wishing she came for him.

"If you became Fire Lady, how would you help?" Zuko asked. Katara raised her finger to her lips and tapped it twice.

"Well, for starters I'd build a school and become a healer, also i would be more involved with their needs." Katara replied.

"Why do you want to become Fire Lady?" Zuko asked.

"I don't." Katara said at once. This hurt Zuko a bit.

"I don't want the title of Fire Lady, I want the title of being your wife." Katara gazed into Zuko's eyes, as they both leaned in slowly for a kiss. Zuko cut their kiss short to grab Katara's hand as they walked back to the palace. Zuko couldn't wait to tell his mother the good news, she wouldn't be having Mai as a daughter-in-law afterall.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, how was your dates?" Ursa asked.

"It was ok," Zuko mumbled.

"So, what did you think of Jin?"

"Nice but too talkative,"

"Mai?"

Zuko gave a smile. "Mom, even though Mai doesn't really express herself, there is something that we share."

"That's nice, just please don't play favourites," Ursa placed a kiss on Zuko's forehead.

"Mom, I'm not a child."

"You're my child darling," Lady Ursa said. "So, what about Katara?"

"She surprised me the most mom,"

* * *

"Zuko, do you know how long I've been waiting for?" Mai said. They were in his office and Zuko was busy with scrolls.

"Mai, I'm the Fire Lord now, I have more responsibilities,"

"Whatever." Mai came up to Zuko's desk and wrapped his arms around her and kissed him.

"Mai, as much as I'd like to continue this," Zuko said between kisses. "I just have too much work to do,"

"You're boring," Mai left. Zuko sighed.

* * *

"So what do you want to do?" Zuko asked Mai.

"Feed me fresh fruit tarts," Mai ordered.

"Ok," Zuko got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To make them,"

"That's what we have servants for," Mai pulled him back down.

"Mai i don't want to take advantage of them,"

"You used too," Mai frowned.

"Yeah, but it was only to please my father," Zuko said. "I don't want to be waited on,"

Mai kissed him and Zuko pulled away.

"What now?" Mai whined.

"Don't you ever want to just talk?"

"No, that's boring,"

"Is anything not boring to you?"

"You," Mai whispered as she kissed Zuko again.

"Please let's just talk,"

"Fine," Mai said. "When did you know you loved me?"

"Huh,"

"We are childhood sweethearts," Mai said. "We are soul mates."

"We are?"

"Why didn't you take me with you when you joined the Avatar?"

"I didn't want to get you involved,"

"I wouldn't have came if you asked me," Mai sighed. "Did you at least thought about me?"

"Not really, I was too busy,"

"With that Water Tribe girl?" Mai glared.

"Nah, she hated me," Zuko laughed.

"I'm bored,"

* * *

"Hey Katara," Zuko greeted Katara the next day.

"Hey Zuko," Katara placed the saddle on Peg. "I thought we could go riding today,"

"Cool,"

"Who says you get to be in front?" Katara raised an eyebrow. "She's mine,"

Zuko didn't know how much fun he could have. Peg was a fast creature, Katara was in front and Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist. They arrived at the top of the hill. They both got off of Peg.

"It's so beautiful here," Katara said.

"Yeah,"

"So, how do you feel about this?" The wind blew Katara's braid.

"About what?"

"Having three girls to choose from?"

"It wasn't my choice; it was my mother's,"

"But are you ok with it?"

"Yeah," Zuko placed his hand on top of hers. "Are you ok with this?"

Katara shrugged. "It's not as bad as I thought it would have been, I really like you Zuko,"

"I like you too,"

They both leaned in until Peg made a noise. It was late.

"This was nice," Zuko laughed nervously.

"Yeah," Katara blushed.

"Katara,"

"Hmmm,"

"Don't slap me, ok." Zuko leaned in and kissed her.

**So, I'll update and continue this story if I get more reviews for The Journey please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I removed The Journey. I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I'm also sorry If some of my stories are too rushed, not original etc. I'm trying my best to make an ATLA Pokemon and an ATLA Winx Club story that you enjoy. After reading some reviews I know that I can't force you to review it. I know some of you without accounts use different names to review it. I also noticed that Zutara happenes too fast in my stories, I know I have to slow it down but I would rather them be together. Sometimes I like being the reader than the author I know that I can't get all good reviews or happy reviews and I'm very happy you all are telling me what I need. I want people to enjoy my stories for that I need to learn how to writ longer chapters with better expressions than said and asked. I have some things improve on. I'm proud of my stories and reviewers but I know I have to improve. I just changed a chapter a lot of times after people reviewed. I didn't notice my faults until I read some of the reviews. I changed it a lot of times and it let me know that I could do better. **

"Mai I don't have the same feelings as I once had for you." Zuko told Mai. Mai remained quiet she then sighed.

"It's ok Zuko, we have grown apart, and you have changed."

"Yeah, we have."

"You are too boring for me anyways." Mai said. She then got up and left.

* * *

"Katara if I said that I want to marry you I would be lying." Zuko had asked to speak to Katara. They were in the gardens.

"Ok." Katara was confused.

"But it's just that things are going so fast and after a few dates can't determine if we should get married."

"I understand." Katara got up but Zuko took her hand.

"Katara I want to be with you, but as girlfriend and boyfriend," Zuko said.

"I would like that," Katara smiled. "When we first started out I was nervous, I think marrying this fast might ruin our friendship and relationship."

"Yeah."

"I am happy to do it like this, I felt a bit forced into this whole thing but after learning more and more about you makes me have feelings for you."

"But why lead me on like that?" Katara asked.

"Katara, I really like you so that's why I want to take things slow."

"Your right."

"So want to go out to dinner tomorrow?" Zuko asked.

Katara smiled. "It's a date."


End file.
